


how to

by tcbio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blushing, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, akaashi is head over heels in love with bokuto, and vice versa, praising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcbio/pseuds/tcbio
Summary: How to take care of your Bokuto: a guide brought to you by Akaashi.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 158





	how to

**Author's Note:**

> thought of this while scrolling through the bokuaka tag, hope u enjoy TT

Akaashi and Bokuto have been dating since the beginning of last year, but even before that, they’ve always been pretty close. Akaashi has memorized every flaw that Bokuto has, and he adores every one.

How to take care of your Bokuto, a guide brought to you by, his boyfriend, Akaashi:

Number one: you have to praise your Bokuto.

“Akaashi! Akaashi! Did you see that, totally a sick spike! The sound and everything, right Akaashi?!” Bokuto beams, practically hopping on his heels, body stretched out like a starfish. Akaashi turns to him, fiddling with the volleyball in his hand, “I didn’t see it, Bokuto-san.” He says, almost a little guilty and Bokuto frowns a little.

“Do you think you could do it again?” Akaashi asks, and Bokuto inflates again, nodding endlessly, “set it for me, Akaashi!” It doesn’t sound like he’s asking so he complies.

And just like Bokuto said, the sound it makes when it hits the ground is pretty loud. “It was so so so cool, Akaashi! I told you! I’m so cool, right?!” Bokuto steps close to Akaashi, their shoes touching, waiting for Akaashi to reply.

“Yeah, Bokuto-san, it was an incredible spike.” Akaashi briefly contemplates ruffling his hair but he’s not one for initiating PDA, so he settles for a small smile.

One that Bokuto seems to gratefully appreciate. “I am the greatest spiker ever!” And Akaashi nods because, in his eyes, that’s very true.

Number two: help your Bokuto when he needs it.

“Akaashi!” Bokuto groans, and his frown is deep, hair almost imitating the melancholy aura he emits at the moment, and Akaashi finds that unbelievably incredible. He hums to confirm that his attention is on him, “Akaashi! This is too hard.” He crosses his arms, and Akaashi wants to laugh at what Bokuto is struggling on.

He chuckles and leans on Bokutos shoulder since the boys sitting, “Is this what your struggling with?” He points to the screen and Bokuto nods with an adorable pout.

“Matching...” he reads the words off the screen, “phone cases?” His boyfriend nods, and the phone cases look cute, they’re a pairing from an old cartoon they both used to like when they were younger (he knows after hearing Bokuto’s childhood stories).

“It’s cute, Bokuto-san, get it.” But he earns a sigh from Bokuto in return, “This thing is cute too!” He goes to another tab, and pretty matching bracelets are displayed.

“I like those too.”

“You’re not making this any better, Akaashi!” Bokuto whines, hiding his face in his hands and Akaashi will never get over how endearing it is when Bokuto gets caught up in the easiest of situations.

“Help me, Akaashi!” Bokuto clicks furiously between the two tabs. “The phone cases are nice.” And Bokuto doesn’t think for any longer, nodding profusely and proceeding to check out.

“Thanks, Akaashi! They’re gonna be so cute!” Akaashi pats his shoulder in agreement. “I’m sure they will, Bokuto-San.”

Akaashi orders the matching bracelets for them when he’s alone later that night.

Number three: Protect your Bokuto.

Bokuto shivers, and he looks almost tense. Like he’s trying to suppress the fear bubbling inside of him, Akaashi noticed it immediately, so he’s not doing a very good job.

He knew he shouldn’t have agreed to watch a scary movie with him.

An extremely uncensored gore scene is currently playing and Bokuto jumps at every camera pan, trembling underneath the blanket. Akaashi sighs, reaching forward to pause the movie where nothing explicit is happening.

Bokuto seems to curl into himself more, hidden in his blanket. Akaashi laughs lightheartedly (also causing Bokuto to react) before tapping his head. “Hey, Bokuto-san, get out of there.” His voice is soft and Bokuto peeks his head out, hair a little ruffled from the fabric. Another chuckle is stifled out of him, he looks just as cute as he is scared. “It’s just a movie.”

Bokuto seems to relax at this a little, but just barely. Nodding and leaning into the touch now that Akaashi is fixing the mess that became his hair. “Can you stay, Akaashi?”

No, he should say, no because there’s school tomorrow and he doesn’t want to distract Bokuto from sleeping. But he can’t because he can’t say no to Bokuto, and him staying over may be the only way that’ll actually help him sleep tonight. That and video calling him all night, which had happened before and it wasn’t very fun because Bokuto was complaining how he couldn’t cuddle Akaashi through the phone and that the darkness was still scary after the movie.

“Yeah.”

Bokuto instantly untenses, smiling a bit, before turning his head to the television and remembering what he was just watching. “Protect me, Akaashi!” He says, and Akaashi knows it sounds a little childish, but that’s just how Bokuto is, and he loves every part of Bokuto.

“Sure, Bokuto-san.” Is all he says before shifting closer to him, causing the other to instantly cling to him. Which he silently enjoys.

Number four: play with your Bokuto’s hair.

Bokuto and Akaashi are currently cuddling, and even though they alternate a lot, now it’s Akaashis turn to be the big spoon. The tv plays in front of them, and Bokuto is beginning to doze off from fatigue.

The heat Bokuto radiates spreads to Akaashi, his arm wrapped limply around his boyfriends waist. Akaashi is rarely ever the one to initiate intimacy like this so he’s secretly happy that Bokuto suggested it first.

He’s very grateful for Bokuto-san.

Akaashi’s mind wanders as he thinks about all the things he adores about Bokuto, as well as things that he can do subtly to make him happy. He doesn’t seem to come back until he feels him stir and call out his name.

“Yes, Bokuto-san?” He enters reality again, and Bokuto sits up, stretching his arm out a little bit before slouching and staring at the tv.

“Play with my hair, Akaashi?” He asks, and it’s almost hesitant. He tilts his head to the side at the uncertainty of the tone, and realizes he’s never /actually/ played with his hair despite fixing it up and running his hands through it multiple times.

He’s fairly sure Bokuto wants him to braid it or something like that and he’s happy to comply. Although his hair is standing and the shape it’s always in, it seems to be long and healthy enough to put small braids in.

Akaashi honestly doesn’t know how to braid but he’s seen a few classmates do it so it shouldn’t be impossible. He doesn’t have any hair ties, asking if Bokuto has any.

He comes back with a few tiny elastic bands and it should work. He spreads his legs to Bokuto can sit between them. His boyfriend avoiding eye contact with him all the way through his position change but Akaashi could see the deep shade of red on his face.

Bokuto doesn’t ever really get immensely flustered like this so Akaashi takes a mental picture, his Bokuto is the cutest.

He runs his hands through the hair, which is extremely healthy considering how Bokuto enjoys to dye it (with the help from Akaashi, of course). Bokuto subconsciously sighs in relief at the touch.

“You know, I like your hair a lot, Bokuto-san.” He compliments, grabbing three strands and, using his best of ability, attempts to braid them together. “Thanks, Akaashi!” Bokuto beams, said boy can hear the grin through his words.

Bokuto ends up with 4 consecutive braids in each corner of his hair, and it’s extremely messy because this is the first time Akaashi has done it. But Bokuto is practically bouncing off the walls in joyfulness as he video calls Kuroo to show off his new look.

Number five: tell your Bokuto you love him.

They’re on a date at a coffee shop, and it’s nice with the sound of old 90s music playing in the background, rain tapping against the glass windows, and soft chatters of the other customers.

“I love going on dates with you, Akaashi.” Bokuto smiles, it’s so wide and contagious Akaashi feels one growing in his own face. “Me too.” The waiter sets their coffees and Bokuto’s pastry on the table before stepping away again.

Bokuto eats the chocolate danish while offering Akaashi a piece, whom politely declines because simply watching Bokuto eat is satisfying enough for him. He sips the hot coffee in front of him gingerly, careful not to burn himself.

“You got it next to your lip.” He says after he’s already leaning against the table and cleaning the residue with his thumb, licking the sweetness afterwards once he’s sat back down. Bokuto grins once he’s done, drinking his own beverage (it’s chocolate milk).

They stare at each other and Akaashi feels the urge to grab his hand so he does, and it feels warm compared to his own, which are icy and chilled. Bokuto’s eyes seem to shimmer in delight, and Akaashi feels the same way.

Akaashi smiles, and even though it’s as soft as it usually is, it’s still there and he knows Bokuto can see it.

“I love you, Bokuto-san.” He says, because even though he’s said to him multiple times before, it never hurt to remind him again every once in a while.

“I love you too, Akaashi.” He replies, both left with pink dusted cheeks and twinkling eyes.


End file.
